The Raven
The Raven (レイブン, Reibun) was the Guild Master of the Raven Claws, a Dark Mage Guild that operated for over twenty years. Only when he had his last battle with the Wizard Saint, Godfried, did the Raven meet his match and was finally slain in combat. His only remnants to his legacy are his surrogate son and protoge, Swartz, and Ketchum, his former right hand man who became Swartz's own confidant. His affects became lost in the sea for which he battled Godfried, a product of Swartz's rampage bringing down the Shadow Peak into the waters below. Appearance The Raven was mostly shrouded in mystery, thanks to his choice of apparel. What was known about him was that he wasn't a small person, with broad shoulders and a strong step that echoed wherever he wanted to make his presence known. His head of greying black hair matched his fading hued beard, a reflection of his withering state that never showed in his actions only his wisdom and intellect. Eyes of hazel burned brightly of intrigue and old tales never to be sung. His head was almost always covered by a hood, sewed into a cloak that possessed a pauldron that encompassed his shoulders with a layer of feathers that circled from sternum to his upper spine. With a red jewel placed at its center, it was prominently seen with the dark colored robe that covered his whole person down to his toes, wearing yellow inscribed tunic covering his chest down this boot toting feet. Personality Enthusiastic would be a word for those who knew the Raven up close and personal. Enjoying the often insane antics of Swartz during his years knowing him, he saw an ignorant innocence to the man whom he thought of as a son. Even if he was to lecture the man about his indecency or his wild nature going outside of control he'd always laugh afterwards and wish to partake in drinks with him. Many knew his adventerous spirit and almost reckless nature to get what he wants no matter how bold it may seemed but he always appeared to be happier once the berserk giant was a part of his crew. Before anyone knew him as the Raven he had a name that he chose to forget, one only known by Ozwald Pendragon, The Emerald Wizard. Solemn back in the day and often forcefully stoic to keep up with the man's extreme behavior it wasn't until later in life did he inherit the good natured enthusiasm his friend possessed during their respective youths. Stern and by the book, it was always Ozwald that drug him out while he tried his best to keep his comrade out of trouble. When amidst the battlefield, the Raven sounds like ice and stone, grimly accepting the responsibility that he may need to take a life. This was the mindset he had when he 'greeted' Godfried after some of his Guild failed miserably in their attempt to repel the invader. No humor, only action prevails his movements and not a single one of them a lost one. But even as he died, he wore a smile, knowing his legacy would live on in those who survived his Guild's fate. Background Not much is known about the Raven's past. What little is known is that hundreds of years ago, the Raven and Ozwald Pendragon were part of the same Guild; a Legal Guild called Fate. Joined together by many who'd either vanish into the annals of history or become figures worth remembering. Unlike the Guild known as Fairy Tail decades before their time, they only lasted less than half a century before dissolving for personal reasons not for controversy or tragedy befalling them. Despite this, during their time as a Mage for their group, he and Ozwald somehow gained long-lasting life. Where Ozwald gained Eternal Youth he had gained Eternal Life, both forever branding them as old men doomed to die by battle. It was when they had received this mysterious boon that they departed from each other, both feeling convicted to follow their paths separate and that they no longer could see eye to eye any longer. Neither would see each other for the rest of the Raven's days. It was during the Raven's first century that he acquired more knowledge of Magic, the inner workings of the Underworld and the comings or goings of memorable faces he knew from his old Guild. Instilling himself that knowledge made him a recognizable member of the community if not treated like a man with eccentric ideas or a recluse when refusing to show up at the gatherings of free mages. As wars and conflicts spiked across the land he retreated into his own self made fortress, the Shadow Peak, a floating mountain top of his own design. During the next century, the Raven had recruited people who saw the potential in his ideas, often vague but exciting plans to acquire loot and spread influence. Why he wished to make a name for himself as a Dark Wizard was beyond anyone's belief as he publicly announced his resignment from the Legal Magic Society in Ishgar and departed from the known citizenry altogether. From there his goal to dominate the darkness of the magic world began and would continue to expand as his age grew. Within the latter half of his third and a half century of living, the Raven happened upon a strange enigma of potential hidden behind a lack of talent or focus. The young man, Swartz, was imprisoned alongside his most trusted confidant, Ketchum and was brought back to him so he may learn more about him. Initially seen as an insane buffoon, the Raven tested his combat by having Ketchum himself try to kill him. When Swartz unleashed his power in a initial bout of fury, he impressed the Guild Master enough to take him under his wing and asked him whom trained him. Surprised that Ozwald had taken the time to teach the man anything, let alone care for him for over three years, he found a kinship with the crazed man and saw him like a son he never had. Over the decade the Guild grew both in power, wealth and dominance being only second to the most powerful and elusive Dark Wizards known as the Black Hell Guild. That was when a determined Wizard Saint, Godfried, tracked down their floating fortress' location with the intent of disassembling or destroying their organization. Not fully believing this man was a Saint he allowed a dozen of his Mages to fight him, only to be surprised when all of them were floored in an instant. Excited to do battle after so long of idlesome commanding, the two duel in what was seen as a clash of epic proportions. Blows were exchanged, spells of various kinds were cast and fists or staves struck each other's flesh. It was only after a fierce hour of fighting did Godfried land a devastating blow that ended his life. In his last moments, he breathed out his relief that his legacy would live on in Swartz and Ketchum still living. He wouldn't see the destruction of Shadow Peak as it plunged into the ocean depths, taking his body and affects with him. Synopsis Affiliations Natural Skills/Abilities Daunting Magical Power: Incredible Physical Attributes: Gifted Martial Artist: *'Bōjutsu': Wise Leader: Gifted Tactician: Equipment/Tools Veste piumato della Notte: Il Corvo: Magic Transformation Magic: Stave Magic: Amaterasu Magic: Behind the scenes/Trivia *The Raven's appearance is based off the 'Warcraft 3 '''Character, ''Medivh the Last Guardian. *Meant as a Legacy character, the Raven's involvement is purely heresay and historical worth to the characters mentioned in Fire and Mangetsu's Roleplay. In no way will he be revived or used through reanimation to fight again beyond a flashback scene or two. Category:Dark Wizard Category:Dark Guild Category:Godfried Category:Swartz Category:Ozwald Merlin Pendragon